Run Away
by youhavenoidea
Summary: Bella realizes that Edward isn't the one she wants. First try at Twilight fanfic. Eventual B/A. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight, you're even more delusional than me.**

Standing in front of the mirror in my long white dress, it suddenly felt real for the first time. I sighed, not really knowing why my mood was quickly dropping.

"And that's just about… done!" My pixie like maid of honor slash best friend slash personal stylist exclaimed as she pinned a few more sequins onto my already sparkling dress.

"Alice, can you just get this stupid dress off of me, I'm already sick of the damn thing." I wasn't exactly sure where the biting words were coming from. It had always been my dream to be with Edward forever, if marrying him was part of the requirements then I was just fine with that.

The usually exuberant vampire looked momentarily worried at my exclamation then a hurt look crossed over her petite features. "Do you not like the dress???" she asked clearly saddened and worried.

"Its not the dress… I'm just having a momentarily freak out." She moved quickly and got the dress off of me before I had any more time to continue my freaking out.

"Bella, why are you suddenly freaking out? Are you getting cold feet?" Alice turned to look me in the eyes, her icy hands on my shoulders, and a concerned look in her eyes.

"No, yes, I don't know" I was suddenly very frustrated with myself and my lack of knowledge to what was going on with me.

"What's wrong honey?" Alice wrapped her small but strong body around me, comforting me more than I expected. I buried my face in her hair, smelling her soft subtle scent. I moved my arms so that they were around her waist, suddenly realizing that we fit perfectly together, almost as though we were jigsaw pieces, almost as though we were meant to fit like this.

"Alice, don't get me wrong, I love Edward and everything but…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"But what?" She pulled me so that I was looking into her stunning butterscotch eyes. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything, now what's wrong?"

"Idon'tthinkIwanttomarryedward." I stuttered it out, just now realizing the cause of my apprehension.

"Sorry Hun, I couldn't' understand you, can ya repeat that?"

"I can't marry Edward, I don't love him." I didn't stutter this time, I knew what I needed to say, "I don't think that I ever loved him, it was just infatuation, and I know that this is a little bit late and everything but I think that I've known this for a while and I just can't stand doing this anymore."

I couldn't believe I had just said that, all the doubts that I had felt over the last month, the last year, ever since I had moved to Forks spilled out. And Alice, the brother of the man… ahm… vampire that I thought I had loved, listened, and never once interrupted.

"Alice, I can't stay here, in Forks I mean, I can't do that to him." I knew that, I had known that since I opened my mouth.

"I know, and I want to come with you."

**Note: Should I keep going? Reviews are awesome if you want to leave me one ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't get this up sooner... I used to get annoyed with authors who took forever to update but I'm starting to get it.**

Chapter 2

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she sprung up and began throwing clothes in a bag, muttering to herself about how this would look and that she was defiantly not packing that.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I was trying to dodge the various assortments of clothes that were being thrown around the room.

"I'm packing, if you're gonna do this, it has to be soon, tonight is best." She ran out of the room, and I heard her footsteps descending the stairs.

"Why tonight? I'm not even sure I want to do this… Alice! Could you stop for a second?" I was attempting to chase her around the house and was consequently constantly yelling after her as she moved gracefully around.

She immediately stopped and turned around, and I crashed into her, knocking us both over, so that now I was lying on top of her small body. I was looking directly into her beautiful honey eyes and her cold hands were wrapped around my waist. Everything stopped and I felt my heart start to beat a million miles per hour. My breath caught and all I could do was to keep looking into her stunning eyes. Her cool, sweet breath tickled my face and made me blush bright red.

"Bella?" The question hung in the air, shattering the calm that had settled around us.

I quickly sprung up, muttering apologies and offering my hand out to her.

"We have to leave right now because your wedding is in two days and Edward will be here in about 12 hours to bring you back to our house." She answered my question like nothing had happened and there had been no moment. But then again, I reminded myself, why would it matter, her clumsy friend had fallen down once again it just happened to be on top of her.

"Oh right… yea, I forgot." And it was true, I had forgotten about why I was chasing her, about what we were talking about before, about the wedding. The realization hit me, if I didn't leave right now with Alice, I would have to marry Edward.

She looked at me confusedly for a moment until I blurted out "yea, lets go, I'll grab my stuff, do you have your car? Should I bring mine? Where will we go? Do you want to run? What should I bring? When can we leave?" She laughed at all of my obviously not well thought out questions.

"I have my car, no you really shouldn't bring yours, and I've already packed for you." She immediately turned on her heel and motioned for me to follow. We went into the driveway, and there was her yellow Porsche filled with suitcases.

"But how?"

"Hello, I see the future, and at any rate, I was already planning on an extended vacation after you left on your honeymoon." At the word honeymoon, her voice took on a slightly pained quality, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Alice, how long have you been planning this?"

**Hope you liked the chapter, I just needed something to get it going... There shall be more Bellice later. Anyway, R/R if ya want to, and I think you do :)**


End file.
